Une soirée pour tout changer
by Poussieres d'etoiles
Summary: Pansy se prépare pour passer la soirée parfaite en compagnie d'Harry. Une surprise l'attend en fin de soirée. Point de vue de Pansy.


**_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien et lirez jusqu'à la fin les mots ci-dessous. J'ai toujours une grande fanfiction en cours de route._**

 ** _Allez, je vous laisse à ce pourquoi vous êtes là !_**

 ** _Une soirée :_**

Ce matin, mon petit-ami m'a demandé de me faire belle pour ce soir. Il m'a dit qu'il m'emmènerait dans un grand restaurant. Pour me faire une surprise m'a-t-il dit. J'ai hâte, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'ait pas retrouvé tout les deux pour un dîner à l'extérieur.

Impossible pour moi de me concentrer sur le travail étalé sur mon bureau de la journée, mon esprit dérive systématiquement. À dix-sept heure, je pars de mon bureau et rentre chez moi. Ni une ni deux, je cherche dans l'appartement un indice de ce que je pourrai être là surprise. Je me fiche de savoie avant l'heure, je suis trop curieuse pour attendre. Je fouille dans sa table de chevet et dans son armoire mais ne tombe sur rien. Je m'assoie sur le lit et me demande où il pourrait cacher quelque chose sans que je ne le trouve. Je fini par abandonné le recherche par la pensée et retourne tout l'appartement. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux trouver. Je ne sais pas si c'est un paquet ou un papier, et malgré deux heures de recherche intensive. Rien n'attira mon attention. Peut être l'avait-il mis tellement à l'évidence que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ou il l'avait mis à son bureau. C'est une plutôt bonne cachette puisque je n'y vais jamais. Deux heures avant la fin du services d'Harry, je commence à me préparer. Je me maquille d'un maquillage très discret, je me regarde dans le miroir, me dis que je n'aime pas, me démaquille et recommence. Je fais de même quatre fois de suite. Même tableau pour la robe : je la choisi, la met, me regarde sous toutes les coutures et l'enlève pour en essayer une autre. Quinze minutes avant la fin du service d'Harry et donc de son arrivé, j'ai enfin fini, je m'assoie sur le canapé et me sert un thé pour passer l'attente. Puis me servi un autre. Harry a dû être retenu pour une urgence ou un dossier à boucler.

Vingt-une heure trente.

Vingt-deux heure.

Vingt-deux heure trente.

Le regard fixé sur l'énorme horloge placé sur le mur, j'étais passé du thé au café puis au vin. La bouteille au trois-quart vide posé sur la table, mon verre à la main je maudis Harry sur au moins trois générations. Lorsqu'il arrivera j'hésite encore entre le tué ou le torturé.

Deux heures que j'attend qu'il arrive. Je jure que s'il arrive comme une fleur il est mort. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Lorsque j'ouvre, Ron me fait fasse et je peut voir à son visage que la journée n'a pas été tranquille.

\- Salut ! Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé Harry n'est pas là. Mais tu étais pas en service avec lui aujourd'hui ?

\- Si si justement, euh…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je peux entrer on sera mieux à l'intérieur.

\- Oui d'accord mais j'ai pas trop le temps, Harry doit arriver. On sort ce soir.

Une fois dans le salon, Ron s'assoie sur le canapé et frotté ses mains sur son pantalon comme pour se donner du courage.

\- Pansy. Alors voilà, tout à l'heure, on a reçu un appel parce qu'une personne avait attaqué une école moldu. Nous y sommes donc allé, et…

\- Ron tu peux avancer s'il te plaît.

\- Pansy quand nous avons essayé de neutraliser cette personne. Les sorts ont fusé et Harry a été touché.

\- Il est à Sainte-Mangouste ?

Et moi qui voulait le tuer pour son regard. Loin de moi cette idée, maintenant la seule chose qui s'imposait, était de le retrouver. Alors que je commencait à partir, mon manteau sur le dos, ma main s'approchant de mon sac. Ron me prit le poignet et me força à retourner dans le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je dois aller le voir.

\- Pansy… il n'est pas à à l'hôpital.

\- Mais il est où, alors ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je demande. Je connais déjà la réponse. Je sais déjà qu'Harry ne rentrera ni ce soir, ni aucun autre soir. Je sais que notre lit est maintenant le mien et que je n'irai pas au restaurant ce soir. Des yeux verts ne regarderont plus dormir et ses bisous dans le cou disparaîtront.

Une larme coule sur ma joue et Ron me prend dans ses bras. Je pleure sans m'arrêter pendant ce qu'il me semble être des heures. Ron ne me lâche pas, il me caresse le dos jusqu'à la fin. Ce n'est que lorsque je relève la tête et que je le regarde qu'il rompt le silence.

\- Pansy, il nous en parlait depuis des semaines.

\- De quoi ?

Il sortit un écrin d'un vert sombre de sa poche et me le tendit. Il est si petit qu'aucun doute ne peut se faire. Il ne peut contenir qu'une bague. Une bague qui aurait dû finir à mon doigt après une demande des plus romantique. J'aurai dû me coucher fiancée avec l'homme que j'aime.

\- Je sais qu'il voulait te faire la demande ce soir. Alors je te l'ai ramené.

\- Il reviendra pas ?

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment mais non. Il reviendra pas.

\- Je vais faire quoi ? Je peux pas vivre toute seule, j'ai jamais vécu toute seule. Je peux pas le faire, je vais y arriver.

\- Mais si ne t'inquiète pas et puis nos canapés sont confortables. Non ?

\- Oui.

Je regarde autour de moi et me dis que je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à entrer dans la chambre.

\- Pansy, tu peux venir à n'importe quelle heure. D'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux pas aller te coucher, je suis sûr que tu es crevée.

J'acquiesce et me laisse guider jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre. Les larmes me montent immédiatement aux yeux : il y a tellement de choses qui prouve qu'il était encore là il n'y a pas si longtemps. Le marque-page dans le livre sur sa table de nuit, sa cravate de la veille encore sur le fauteuil de la coiffeuse, son portefeuille sur la commode mais le pire était son odeur emplissant la pièce.

\- Je peux pas dormir chez toi ou chez quelqu'un d'autre ce soir ?

\- Tu veux que j'enlève ses affaires ?

\- Non non, je le ferai plus tard. Mais s'il te plaît sinon je vais vraiment pas dormir.

\- Pas de problème, tu peux préparer tes affaires ou je le fais ?

\- Tu peux pas me le faire s'il te plaît ?

\- Si si ne t'inquiète pas. Brosse à dents verte ?

\- Oui. Ma tenue de nuit est dans la salle de bain. Sur le ban.

\- Sur ta coiffeuse ?

\- La trousse mauve et la robe de chambre sur le fauteuil. Merci.

Sans même me poser la question il prit la photo d'Harry et moi qui était sur la commode et nous partîmes par cheminé jusqu'à chez lui.

Lavande s'était endormie sur le canapé, sûrement en attendant Ron. Elle se réveilla comme si elle sentait notre présence, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur moi.

\- Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je… Je pouvais pas dormir à la maison.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai pris sa place sur le canapé après qu'elle soit partie sans un mot de plus mais ne réussi pas à m'endormir. Le regard fixé sur une photo d'Harry, Ron et Hermione vieille de plusieurs années, enfin surtout sur le visage d'Harry riant encore et encore, inlassablement.

Une larme coule sur ma tempe et s'écrase sur l'oreiller que Ron m'a passé. Étouffé par les murs, j'entend un sanglot. Sûrement Lavande. Je suis encore dans ma robe et je sens que mon maquillage coule. Je me décide finalement à prendre la photo que Ron a prit sur ma commode et la serre contre moi. Et ce n'est que comme ça : Harry tout contre mon cœur, que je réussi à m'endormir.

Quand je me réveille, des personnes discutent dans la pièce d'à côté. Je distingue quatre voix différentes. Je crois entendre celle d'Hermione et peut être celle de Draco. Je ne bouge pourtant pas, je ne veux voir personnes. J'entend la porte s'ouvrir et fais semblant de dormir.

J'ai recommencé à sourire six semaines après ce moment.

Je suis retourné chez moi que deux mois après avoir sourie.

J'ai laissé un homme m'aborder qu'un an après être rentré chez moi.

Je me suis marié six ans après.

Ma bague autour du cou.

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé et si oui je vous invite à lire mes autres écrits._**

 ** _Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir._**

 ** _Allez je vous dis à la prochaine._**


End file.
